


Babel

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [8]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: In which the tower fell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS 137 - prompt: blast radius and Diversity Writing CoM a1. Write a haiku.

Something, somewhere thuds

The building glows white then black.

Inside, people scream.


End file.
